Mayhem at the Movies
This Director: Lights! Camera! Action! Then they ran away from the Ghost and Mummies Doug: Come back! That was a Great shot! Jonathan: Yeah, come back! Earl and Arnold is filming a the Mummies and Ghost Earl: Stay the frame. A little more to the left. That's it! Beautiful! Arnold: Yes, sir. Meanwhile Ryan: I can't wait to see my dad at the Milton Bros Movies Studio. And he's a Director and a friend to the Milton Bros. Zoey: Do you think we could meet some movies star, unlike Chris. Mike: Sci-Ryan could see some actors like Ryanosa, Magianort and Ryder. Gwen: Robin, are you still looking at that book? Robin: My Apologies, it's just that I haven't read anything as fascinating seen the hidden of Atlantis. It explains how to capture supernatural critters. Then Usopp and Chopper hugged the Book Sora: Look, even Usopp and Chopper find a Gripping. Owen: Any Book that has Ghost on the run, it's all right by me. Cody: So am I! Doki: Um, Usopp, Chopper. I think you need to let go of that book. Usopp: No thanks. Chopper: He's right! We're letting it go for our Protection! Nami: (Sigh) Boys. Courtney: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: I think my father works there. They made it to the Studio and they saw a Man leaving Robert: Alright, I'm leaving. You know where to reach me if you change your mind. Jonathan: I can't let you have this Studio! Doug: He's right! We'll never sell to you, Zabrinski! Jonathan: Hey, Son. I'm sorry, but Visitor are off today. Forever. Earl: Don't worry about your dad's and my brother Doug, they're a bit (whistle) Down. Our Studio is haunted. Ryan: Well, don't worry, Dad! We're Mystery Heroes. And we'll get rid of your ghost problem in no time. Gwen: Mr Milton! I'm a big fan of your movies, My favourite movie is Emperor New Groove! Can get your autograph? Doug: Why, sure. You know, I was almost nominated for best director on that one. Oh, this is fantastic! Arnold, did you call your Son and his friends? Arnold: Yeah, I did! I heard about these cats from Jimmy over at Sunshine Studio. Sci-Ryan: Ryan and I can handle it, Father. Like Ryan, Sora, Crash and I got Keyblades. Jonathen: I get it. He crash into things and he is a bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot. They went to Studio A Doug: Studio A is where it all has started. Though I fear to spread the entire lot by now. Trent: Who was that guy, Mr. Jonathan: That Man that you saw? That was Robert Zabrinski. From Greenwood Development, he was trying to buy my friend's Studio from us. Ryan: Alright, let's split up And look for clues. Sora: Ryan and Gwen will help Doki and Cody. Robin: Then, Me, Mundi, Courtney, Fransworth and Hermes will check out the rest of lots with the Milton Bros. Luffy: And we'll look in the cafeteria. Arnold: I'm sorry, Kid. We don't have a Cafeteria, we just Catering. Earl: I think there's some left at the- Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Chopper, Usopp, Fico, Otto, Fry and Bender went inside to find some food, then Doug, Earl, Arnold and Jonathan shrug at each other for why they went off the Food for Otto and the others are at Medieval Set at Night Otto: Is it Night time in this Set? Fico: I guess. Then they saw a Key, they are gonna reach it but the Caterpult just throw the Key far away from the Set Owen: Oh no! Cody: Let's go get it. They went off to get it and now they're at the Cosmic Set Donald: A Space Set? Goofy: Gawrsh, this is what they do in the Movie. So they went off the Rocket Ship and they're landed on The Moon Usopp: Wow, what a Blast. Chopper: Blast Off. They went to the Next Movie Set and it was the Cemetery and they look scared All: The Cemetery! Sci-Ryan: It's okay, you guys. It's just a Movie Set. Chopper went inside the hole and he have to find out a way to find his friends Chopper: Guys? Where are you? Usopp: (Voice) We're here, Chopper! On the Other Side of this Door! He open it for them Chopper: There you go. Crash: What took you so long? They went to the Electrical Room Sci-Ryan: This must be the Electrical Room And then they heard the Poltergeist laugh. And they look scared Usopp: With Poltergeist. After they made it out Sci-Ryan: Well done, everything! Then someone just grab Fico, Chopper, Donald, Crash, Bender and Owen away Sci-Ryan: Crash? Fry: Bender? Usopp: Chopper? Cody: Owen? Otto: Fico? Goofy: Donald? saw a Red Knight carried them in a sack Sci-Ryan: After him! They chased after the Red Knight to save their friends and they saw the Red Knight went to the next studio ???: Hey, there. They saw Earl, Robin, Sora, Doki, Courtney and Fransworth Robin: Boys, did you see that Red Knight? Usopp: Well, yes. And he snatched, Chopper, Bender, Fico, Owen, Donald and Crash. We have to save them! Goofy: Or he'll do something worst to them! Earl: Great! I'll catch it all on film. Fry: Yeah! Like it doesn't catch us first. Sci-Ryan: Where's Ryan? Is he with us, Sora? Sora: No, he's with the others in the Studio. Sci-Ryan: Phew. Thanks, Sora. Sora: Don't worry about him. His Father is with him in the Studio. Sci-Ryan: Yes. We have to rescue them. You and Ryan cannot become masters without Donald and Crash. Cody created Ryan and made him his brother. What do you say? With my smartness and our Keyblade skills, we'll be unbeatable. They went to the studio to find them and they found them in a Cage Fry: Guys! Bender: Fry! But they didn't noticed that, Courtney, Gabi, Amy, Leela, Gwen and Sierra are in the Cage Leela: Hey, what about us? Gabi: What are we Chopped Liver? They look so delighted for what she said Chopped Liver All: Chopped Liver. Amy: Guys, see if you can use that Crane to lift up Bender and the others Cage. Sierra: Tried to reach to Control Panel. Sci-Ryan: Sora? Help me on the control panel. Bender: You know, he's not with us. Sci-Ryan: Oh, sorry. What is wrong with me. Then he knocked over the Pillars by Accident Earl: Oh, my brother's not gonna like this. They went to the Egypt Set and they saw a Boulder coming and they ran away from it Usopp: Run away! They escape from it and they saw a Gear for the Crane Fry: Piece of Cake! Then the Mummies has wake up Sci-Ryan: Run, boys. Usopp: We're sorry. We didn't wake up. Maybe I'll give you a Coffee or something? They ran away from it and they got the Crane Working and it the Cage from Bender and the others Bender: You saved us! Fry: Yup. Gwen: Aw, that's so touching. Courtney: Now, go find our keys! Boys! Look out! They are attacked by a Red Knight, they run away from it and throw him to the Caterpult And they saw the Red Knight escaping Sci-Ryan: Looks like we won't able to see his face again. Then Crash found the Red Knight Helmet and know it was a Clue Sci-Ryan: A clue. Maybe I know this. They went off to find the Key for the Girls and they found a open the cage for them Fico: Here you go. Gabi: Finally. Otto: You're welcome. Earl: Hey, you did it! Usopp: Yeah, no problem. Courtney: Okay, now let's to find the others. Earl: Good idea, I'll go with you, Girl. Meanwhile, you boys take care of those Mummies. They look scared for what he said about Mummies All: Mummies? They saw them behind them All: Yikes! They ran away from them and catch up the the others Anabelle: There they are! Earl: I tell them all about your cool rescue skills, don't worry it's all in here. Real Dynamite stuff. Mundi: Yeah. They show her the Red Knight Helmet Zoey: We'll, at least we know there's a Man in a costume. Jonathan: Meanwhile, Doug and Arnold disappeared. Brook: We'll, that's familiar. Earl: Whoa, Whoa, whoa, are you suggesting- Franky: He's not Suggesting anything. Hermes: What else did you find? Fico: We find Two Tomb of Doom Pages, it was Poltergeist and Mummies Pages. Sanji: Alright, you know what that means? Cody: Yes, we are starving. We're so hungry and Owen is eating props. Owen is eating Prop made of Ham Owen: Yuck! Duncan: Not that! It must be the link to the Library Case. Zoidberg: Oh no. Ryan: Don't worry, everyone. I've got a Plan. Minutes Later Trent: Okay, let's do this one more time. You guys find the Knight and tricked him into running after you. Then I'll open the Draw Bridge and he'll follow you to the Sci-Fi Set. Our Friends will take from there. Any Questions? Usopp: Yes. I'm so scared from that Red Knight Trent: (Sigh) Why are so scared? It's just a Man in a Costume, get over it. Sci-Ryan: You need to be brave like me. I fought Young Xehanort during my exam. Usopp: Are you think that will make me and Chopper less scared? Who's goes running around in a Suit of Armour? Chopper: Yeah, I don't like it. Trent: Come on, you two. You'll do fine. So they have to do it, and now they're chasing from the Red Knight, they went to Castle, but the bridge is still up Usopp: Oh no, the Gate is Up! Fico: Trent, hurry! Trent need to figured four lever Trent: Hmmm... He pull the first one and it close the Gate, and he got it wrong Trent: Oops. Red Knight: Prepare for Defeat. Bender: Kiss my shiny metal bum! They run away from him and they made to the Castle, but the Gate is still close Fry: Aw Man! The gate is close! This Castle is one big Hassel! Cody: I know! Trent look at the second lever Trent: Let's see. He pull it down and it make the Bridge go up and he got it wrong Trent: Nope. Red Knight: You can run, but you can't hide! Donald: Again? Sci-Ryan: One more Lap! They run away and they made to the Castle, but the Bridge is still close Sci-Ryan: Aw come! The bridge is still up? Trent: This will do. He pull the lever and the bridge go down and he got it right Trent: Got it! All: Finally! They made it to the Sci-Fi Set and they trapped the Red Knight Trent: Let's see who's under that helmet, I mean... Box. He remove the Box from the Red Knight and it was Robert Zabrinski. Jonathan & Earl: Robert Zabrinski. Jonathan: We should have known it was you. Sci-Ryan: I got something about that. Walter Peabody must have send pages from the Tomb of Doom, to scared away your cast and crew. Ryan: Knowing that it will force you to sell. Robert: And I wouldn't got away with it too, if it haven't for you meddling Heroes. Sci-Ryan: And four Keyblade wielders. Earl: How did you figured out? Robin: While Long Nose and the others clue's stir us from the right direction. But the real clincher was the Helmet. It's oversize shape was perfect for the image of Zabrinski, who could wear it without messing his hair. Jonathan: And what's about Arnold. Earl: And my Brother? ???: (Muffled) We're over here! They saw Earl and Arnold wrap up like a Mummy and Usopp and Chopper hide Arnold: We're still okay. Doug: Zabrinski ambush us. And wrap us in these... You scoundrel! Have you any idea how much these Mummy Costumes cost? Arnold: 100 Dollars. Sci-Ryan: Awesome! My mom will be happy. Doug: That was some great detective work, even better then the Big Nap or Death on the Run. Say, have any of you being in pictures? You know, you'll make a dazzle in distress. Gwen: Cool. Sci-Ryan: What about me, Dad? Arnold: Well, we always need Writer and Musical. Luffy: And what about us. Can we do the Catering? Jonathan: Actually, I got an idea. Minutes Later Doug: And Action! It's show our Heroes relaxing in Paradise Fry: Isn't this the Best Happy Ending, Bender? Bender: Yeah, Fry. Sci-Ryan: Ahhh. Crash: Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts